


【金外】我是无情的R率机器

by aprilxi0420



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420
Summary: 只有片段的无情的金外车
Relationships: 金外





	【金外】我是无情的R率机器

南外赤裸着身子横躺在金中怀里，泪水不断地流出来模糊了剔透的眼睛，眼角红得像只小兔子。他根本受不住金中这么玩他，他哪想得到还会有这招！

金中一只手搂着他，另一只手把玩着他的前端。这不是普通的手交，他的手法让南外难熬极了。他沾着润滑液的修长手指在马眼周围绕圈，不时用手掌摩擦系带，并不触及别的区域。他的动作算不上多激烈，倒像千万只蚂蚁在爬一样，逼得南外的泪水不停地往下落。他知道他这样根本不会射出来，会发生什么他就不清楚了。

金中细细软软的头发落在他脸上，身上只披了一件长款毛衣，敞开的扣子里露出精瘦的胸膛和小腹。那张好看的脸自上而下地正对着他，无辜而体贴的笑容和手上进行的工作毫无关联。南外看得又是生气又是起色心，当他感觉到一根炽热的物体顶着他时，他甚至开始馋嘴，小腹一阵难堪的酥麻，后穴中靡靡地流出淫水来。

金中没有给他考虑其他事的工夫，骤然加快了手上画圈的动作，然后用手掌包裹了龟头，转着圈爱抚。南外又爽又难受，不安地在金中的怀里扭着身子。酸痒的感觉直窜上天灵盖，小眼中不停地往外冒前液，被金中涂抹在茎身上，泛着诱人的水光。

没几分钟，南外骤然睁大眼睛，想要推开金中。金中没有让他得逞，牢牢地钳制住他，手上的动作不停。南外觉得他要失禁了，呜咽着哀求金中放过他。  
金中凑到他耳边，魅惑的话语像发着热的小蛇一样钻进耳朵：“哎呀，你不知道男孩子也能潮吹的吗？”  
南外捂着脸，弓起身子，射出一大股无色无味的液体。潮水喷到金中的大腿上，又顺着向下淌，染湿了垫在床上的毛巾。南外大口喘着气，全身发着抖，过了好一阵才停歇。

而金中并没有停手。南外呼吸一滞，趁着高潮之后的清醒抓住金中胡作非为的手，问他还要干什么。  
“放心，这种高潮，来个几次都没事的。”对方如是回应。

\--没事个鬼！

南外被熟练的手法逼疯了。一开始还能口不择言地骂几句“老狐狸”、“老变态”、“老色鬼”，之后就只有带着哭腔呻吟的份了。金中也不恼，慢条斯理地折磨着他，不一会儿又挤出一股潮水。  
南外发出像小猫被踩了尾巴一样的声音，整个人缩成一团，汗水把金发一缕一缕地黏在额头上。他低声下气地求金中放过他，全身脱力让他没办法好好组织句子。

“咦，不是说好了跟我玩的吗？这样就败下阵来了？最好的中学就这点能耐？”  
南外对他怒目而视：“我又没答应玩这个！”

“那玩这个吧。”  
南外感觉到，他被某个硬物顶了顶。

果然是老变态。

\-------  
我流南外：自愿被上的时候比谁都软都受，不情愿的时候就超冷漠鄙夷脸（然并卵）  
十三中：我觉得我被针对了


End file.
